The L Word
by Ravenclawgirl101
Summary: Prologue - Rose is excited about going to Hogwarts as it's literally her dream to get into the Hogwarts library and become a great witch like her mum but the biggest surprise is who she'llchose to become and who she'll share everything with. Ps Please review and give feedback on what you liked /didn't like, I'm a first time writer long time ff reader so help a Ravenclaw out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rose was finally going. FINALLY! She had watched almost all of her cousins make the trip to the magical platform of 9 ¾ and had waved a lot of them off, boiling with envy. Every time this happened when they got back home she would make her parents tell her _everything _about Hogwarts: the secret passages, the feasts, the creepy forest, the Lake, the common rooms but she was most excited by the library. Her father would groan when she said the L word and say she was 'sooo like her mum'. Rose secretly took this as a huge compliment. Her mother was Hermione _the _Hermione of the battle of Hogwarts, head girl, co-defeater of Voldemort, brightest witch of the age, head of the Magical Law Enforcement team and the ministry's most successful lawyer and enforcement agent. She spoke three magical languages and was the reason house elves had statutory rights just like other magical creatures. Rose wanted to be exactly like her when she was older, all apart from one crucial difference- Rose lived and breathed music.

It was food and oxygen to her. She had first discovered the beauty of music when she was staying at her aunty Audrey's when she had played the piano for Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus. Rose was 7 and she knew the tune, it was an old Celestina Warbeck song and Rose began to sing, everyone turned round and gaped. Audrey kept playing and Rose kept singing. Her aunt asked whether she enjoyed singing and Rose said she loved it and wanted to learn piano like her and guitar like James. Audrey played a few more tunes and that night sat down with her parents about getting Rose piano lessons. Audrey had taught her piano and by her first year at Hogwarts she was proficient. James passed on the name of a good muggle friend of his who taught her guitar twice a week, starting with acoustic and moving on to electric and eventually the base. No one could really understand how she picked it up so quickly, Louis and Fred along with the rest of the family joked that it made up for her total inability to get on a broom without falling off the end. This was unfair because she could fly - this was not an option in her family - but the truth was she just never felt comfortable hundreds of feet in the air with nothing but a few twigs and wood between her and the extremely solid ground. The only time she enjoyed flying was with her dad on their early morning coastal flights, it felt safer with him and Rose had no idea why she felt so nervous without her dad's infectious love of taking flight.

Her apathy for flight was something no one in her family seemed able to take on board. But who cared about going to Hogwarts for the quidditch?! She would finally be able to start learning with her brand new wand which was currently packed securely in her case. Over the last few days she had been obsessed with double and triple checking her beautiful new wand was safe in her trunk. She had got it a week ago in Diagon Alley along with Albus. Hers was unicorn hair and walnut wood, 12 ¾ inches slightly on the rigid side, good for transfiguration apparently.

Rose was so excited, she was standing on the platform surrounded by all of her cousins some of whom would be heading into their final year, like Victoire and Teddy, although she supposed he technically wasn't a cousin he definitely counted as one. Her cat Nix, named after Stevie Nicks, a huge fluffy orange beast and the daughter of Crookshanks, was sitting on top of her own and Albus's luggage looking regally down at everyone. Rose made a clicking noise with her tongue and Nix sprang onto her shoulder purring like thunder in her ears. 'Look who it is', she heard her father whisper to her mum and uncle Harry. They were pointing to a family a few carriages down. The woman was bending over and speaking to a little tearful dark haired girl around Hugo's age but she understood who the tall blonde man must be from the many many stories her parents and her uncle Harry had told over the years. This must be Draco Malfoy. It felt odd to be looking at someone she and her cousins had loudly booed at during the times their parents stories had touched on him and his evil family. He looked a little haughty but surprisingly normal. Then a boy stepped out from behind Mr Malfoy, he was his father in miniature all accept his bright smile which was plastered on his face as he looked around at the platform. Rose suddenly realised how even more incredible this moment must be for you if you hadn't already made the trip so many times with the army of cousins she had.

The boy caught her family staring and looked puzzled, his father turned round and looked directly at them all and gave an uncomfortable nod to her parents but frowned at Rose momentarily before leaning down and saying something to the blonde boy. Her own father at that moment said 'So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every exam Rosie.' Her uncle Harry and aunt Ginny laughed but her mum started telling him off, something about turning them against each other before they started. With that the whistle blew and her parents swiftly carried her trunk onto the train into a compartment for her that a girl about her own age was sitting in. Rose and Albus hugged their parents goodbye and climbed onto the train. Rose stuck her head out of the window to say one last goodbye to her parents and little brother. Now it had come to the time to say goodbye Rose felt her eyes prickle as she hugged her father goodbye. 'you're going to have a wonderful time love' her dad's voice seemed a bit wobbly too from his voice, but they broke apart and Ron shoved three galleons into her hands whilst her mother was distracted by Hugo and whispered, 'make sure you spend it all on sweets and I was serious about beating Malfoy in those tests!' Rose laughed as the train pulled away and she waved at her parents and brother who were growing smaller and smaller until they were finally out of site.

On entering the compartment she found Albus deep in conversation with two other first years. This was so typical of Albus, he would always strike up a conversation with anyone. When he was 8 he'd wandered away from the family in Diagon Alley and after a frantic search his parents had found him perched on the bar of the Leaky Cauldron telling a large group of assembled customers jokes. The girl he was talking to was short with mocha skin and dark hazel eyes and dark brown curly hair. Rose thought she looked exotic if a little nervous. Next to her sat a taller boy with sandy hair and almost peachy skin and very straight white teeth. He also had very blue eyes. She sat down next to him and she grinned at him nervously, he introduced himself in a very confident manner as Oliver Ollerton. His voice sounded vaguely American and lilting. Rose immediately liked him, he was so pretty and friendly. Nix especially liked him and unusually leapt onto his lap and began her cat nap. Rose introduced herself but Oliver looked surprised, 'well of course I've heard of your families but I had no idea you'd be starting Hogwarts this year too. Great to meet you both. You can probably tell I'm not from here. My parents are officials at MACUSA in the States but they've joined the ministry here in England on some project for the foreseeable. I grew up between London and New York but I spent time in Japan where my Mum was ambassador too. I'm so glad I get to come to Hogwarts though. To be honest it sounds way better than Ilver y'know?' Albus was frowning slightly, 'I'm sorry but did you say your name was Ollerton? You're not one of THE Ollertons are you?' Ollie looked slightly awkward and pleased at the same time, 'Yup! Fraid so, my cousin still runs the business with my older brother'.

'Sorry but what are you talking about, who's your family again?' Rose asked perplexedly.

The dark witch with the greenish eyes chimed in speaking as if she was reading aloud from a book, 'Ollertons are the oldest broom making family in the world, they founded Cleansweep but worked on most prior models and collaborated heavily and funded the nimbus collective.' There was a small silence and then Ollie roared with laughter, 'wow, that is impressive. Did you swallow Quidditch Through The Ages of something?' She muttered something about her memory and looked at her slightly battered boots. Rose took pity on her and began talking with her. It turned out she was half blood but her witch mother had died when she was young. Rose sympathised and they began talking of books so enthusiastically and loudly that they didn't notice a blond boy quietly slide the compartment open until Al asked him his name. Scorpius Malfoy had entered the compartment. He went a little pink and his gaze flickered minutely to Rose and back to Al. 'Excuse me I didn't mean to intrude' he said calmly. 'Im Scorpius do you mind if I take a seat?'

Al nodded obliviously at a seat by the window next to him but Rose whispered in his ear, 'Al wake up! He's a Malfoy he can't sit with us.' Scorpius heard and jumped up as if he'd been burned by the seat. 'Its OK I completely understand.' he said it automatically as if he'd heard it more than once that morning.

'Come on Rose, what's he going to do? Sit in the hall? Let's let bygones be scones or whatever your mum says'. 'Some of us lost family in those bygones' Ollie said cooly as he eyed Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned at Al as if he were figuring out if this was a trick. Al pulled him back down and began a spirited conversation about everyone's favourite Quidditch teams. It turned out that Quidditch was something they all loved, apart from Rose and the other witch who was called Angella DeBlanco, and on hearing that Scorpius was a lifelong fan of the Falmouth Falcons Ollie begrudgingly began talking with him about the league chances this year.

Rose seemed to have been the only one who remembered who this person was _a Malfoy! _How typical. By the time they had donned their robes some hours later and the train was pulling into Hogsmead Rose felt like she had already made two wonderful friends Ollie and Angie were both so interesting and she was crossing all of her fingers that they would be in the same house as her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose felt as though she was going to burst with excitement as she climbed into a boat next to her cousin and two new friends, Malfoy seemed to have disappeared which as the boat could only fit four Rose was quite glad about, he was such a distraction for everyone and she wanted this to be everything she had ever dreamed.

The castle shone and glittered like a fairy palace as the little fleet set off from the shore line. As they passed under the rocky overhang and her and the other first years made their way up the passage into the grandeur of the entrance hall, she finally understood her uncle Harry's affection for the place, it did give one the feeling of belonging. As the teacher told them all about the houses Rose couldn't help tuning out and thinking about all the Weasleys who had come before her and stood right here waiting to be sorted. She silently promised herself she would make them all proud of her. Rose had of course given serious consideration to the house she would like to be sorted into. She couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, she truly believed she might leave if the sorting hat even whispered the word Slytherin. Albus had been oddly circumspect about what house he'd like to be in, he wouldn't give anyone a definite answer and seemed a little resigned when the subject came up. James had teased him mercilessly about being sorted into Slytherin but Albus had simply shrugged and made a rude hand gesture as soon as his mum's back was turned.

In no time at all it felt like to Rose, the first years were heading through to the enchanting candle filled great hall. Rose thought she might burst from nerves and happiness. Angie was the first to be sorted and after a short pause the hat cried out for everyone to hear, 'RAVENCLAW!' Angie slid of the stool shaking slightly but looking happy as she headed to the middle table. The next person became a Hufflepuff and she spotted Angie through the crowd mouthing good luck to her. Rose grinned anxiously back. The next thing she knew the professor had called 'Malfoy, Scorpius' and Malfoy stepped forward and walked slowly towards the stool. The hall erupted into dark murmerings at his name but Scorpius sat himself on the stool looking defiantly over the heads of everyone in the hall. The hat had barely touched his bright blond hair when it cried out 'SLYTHERIN!'. For a split second Rose thought she saw Malfoy look shocked but then it was gone and he removed the hat and made his way to the far side of the hall. Albus looked after him with an unreadable expression on his face before turning back to the stage. Two more people McClaggan, Christopher and Perks, Martina became Gryffindors. Next was Ollie who she had met on the train, he almost bounded forward to be sorted and was very quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, she saw him and Angie high five each other and laugh.

Then it was Albus's turn, Rose whispered good luck in his ear and saw him walk nervously onto the stage, just like with Malfoy there was a ripple of mutterings around the hall at his name, these whisperings sounded much more friendly though. Albus sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head and everyone including all the assembled Potters and Weasleys held their breath, but nothing happened. They waited and nothing happened. Rose could see the bottom half of Albus's becoming quite pink and he was getting the stool very hard. Seconds ticked by becoming minutes and finally after what seemed like weeks the Professor called out to the headmistress who Rose knew as a friend of her parents, Minerva McGonagall, 'How wonderful, a hat stall! It's been years!'. Rose didn't know what they were talking about but she heard a girl next to her whisper to her friend that hat stalls were students who took longer than 5 minutes to be sorted. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table where most of her cousins sat staring at Albus in wonder and anxiety. Finally the hat opened it's flap and cried out, 'SLYTHERIN!'. There was a palpable wave of shock as Albus calmly removed the hat and avoiding the eyes of everyone, which was a struggle as everyone from his brother to the caretaker was staring, he took his place on the Slytherin table next to Malfoy and met Rose's eyes apologetically. There was a wave of talk that sounded like bees throughout the hall, so much so that Professor Bagshaw had to call Rose's name twice so as to be heard. Rose couldn't feel her legs she was so shocked, she seemed to glide onto the stage as though she was on wheels. Before the hat covered her eyes she saw her cousin James looking pale and shaken on the left hand table, Albus looking back at her palely to the right and in the middle Angie and Ollie looking happily back at her. Rose had no idea where she belonged suddenly and for a moment she wanted to cry but then there was a small voice in her ear, 'Another Weasley?! Where do you all come from, ah but you've got brains, yes, like your mother. Stubborn too like your father although there's talent here and there. A good heart but ruled by your head, interesting. You want to prove yourself do you? Well there's only one place for an ambitious girl like you… RAVENCLAW!'. She beamed as the hat was removed and all of her cousins standing up and cheering, she vaguely saw her cousin Dominique in Hufflepuff whooping and as soon as she'd reached the Ravenclaw table her beautiful cousin Victoire came running up to her and hugged her, 'Welcome to Ravenclaw Rosie darling! We're so proud of you!' Rose beamed up at her glamorous cousin as she hurried back to her seat at the other end of the table. Rose sat down next to Angie and across from Ollie and smiled. She saw Albus nod and smile at her from across the room and she did the same although she thought hers might have come out as a grimace.

She was pleased to be in Ravenclaw, James, Louis, Fred and Roxanne were all in Gryffindor where as Victoire, was the only other Ravenclaw. The rest of her cousins; Molly, Lucy and Dominique were all in Hufflepuff. Al was the only one of them in Slytherin, Rose still couldn't believe it, there must be some mistake, maybe there was a malfunction with the hat and they'd move him to one of the other houses in the morning. Rose knew she was being silly but she had had such a clear picture of the two of them together at Hogwarts and she felt it had all gone wrong. She was distracted though from her musings by Angie and Ollie's excited chatterings about their lessons the next day and the wonderful food which had magically appeared before her. After the speeches and the last of the puddings vanished the hall began to empty slowly as sleepy students made their way to their dormitories. Through the crowd heading towards the lower levels she saw Albus deep in conversation with Scorpius who was laughing at something he'd said. Rose caught his eye and Albus who was being drowned by the wave of Hufflepuffs mouthed _don't worry i'll see you tomorrow!_ At her.

Rose was annoyed but not half as annoyed as James was as he came stomping over to her, 'I don't believe it Rosie! Slytherin! What the hell happened?!' James was in his sixth year but that didn't stop him being a drama queen sometimes. Molly, Lucy and Dominique came over to Rose too. 'Well James you did tell him all summer this would happen, sure you're not a seer?'

'I was joking Moll!'

'Well the sorting hat was not, I would make your peace with it if i were you' said Dominique sagely.

'I will not.' said James stubbornly.

'Well prepare to be frustrated because you can't change a sorting decision. Besides, Albus was a hat stall that's pretty cool eh?' Dominique said cheerfully.

James glowered at her, Dominique smiled angelically back at him. James stomped off with the rest of his Gryffindor cousins and friends and Molly wondered aloud if the sorting hat had actually made the best decision giving Albus some freedom from James's huge popularity in Gryffindor. James was quidditch captain, school prankster along with Louis and Fred, prefect and everyone's favourite Gryffindor so it may have been a kindness. Rose frowned not agreeing at all with these musings.

Victoire glided over just then to tell them to go their dormitories in her best Head Girl tone. Victoire sighed and said she hoped Albus would be ok in Slytherin before saying goodnight to her cousins. Rose silently agreed as she trudged up the grand staircase feeling much too full. When they finally reached the enormous Ravenclaw tower door on the sixth floor it was closed and nothing her or her friends did could move the great handle. The door suddenly asked, 'When all has been removed, what is the wisest course of action?' Far too tired Rose and her friends simply stared tiredly at the door. Victoire then came up behind them and said, 'Acceptance… something our dear cousins should bear in mind'. Not quite knowing what Victoire was on about Rose walked into the common room. She had the sensation that she'd stepped into a small but beautifully lit church. The ceiling was a deep blue with shining bronze stars and there were beautiful floor to ceiling windows which in the day Rose imagined must have a wonderful view over the lakes and mountains around the castle. There were also blue velvet sofas everywhere in front of fires which were burning low. As she crossed the tower room to her bed where her trunk had already been unpacked she fell into bed and straight to sleep, imagining Albus so many floors beneath her in some dank dungeon dormitory and hoping he would be ok til morning at least.


End file.
